Tsunami Separation
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: We were so lucky. We were in school when it happened. A earthquake had hit Japan. Zoro's POV


Tsunami Separation

I don't own one piece!

PLEASE BEFORE YOU READ ON GIVE A MOMENT OF SILENCE AND PRAY FOR JAPAN-Thanks!

-Zoro's POV-

We were so lucky. Sanji and I. We had been in school when it happened.

An earthquake had hit Japan.

We could feel the collage rocking. It was going to fall.

I had been on the roof when it had happened, trying to get some fresh air after being in a cramp room all morning.

Sanji was on the second floor, still in his morning classes.

The whole school shook violently. I fell down so I could keep myself from falling off the building.

I saw a long crack beginning to form on the roof. I knew that we were in trouble. Parts of the roof crumbled inward. Towards the second floor students.

Towards MY Sanji!

I bolted towards the stairs. It was hard to go down them when the place was shaking like mad. I managed to make it down, just to see a pile of rubble blocking my path. I heard screaming. It was sicking.

I threw myself at the rubble.

It moved just a bit. It was way too heavy. More screaming was heard.

I was desperate. I ran back to the roof.

I jumped off the edge.

And grabbed on to a window sill.

I couldn't open the damn thing with one hand so I just punched it, and got inside.

There were so many rocks. So many limbs peaking from under those things. My heart dropped.

I saw my Sanji, lying on the ground, completely dazed. One of his precious hands was crushed under the rubble.

I ran to his aid pulling the rocks off. The collage wasn't moving because of the earthquake anymore. It was moving because it was going to collapse.

I picked Sanji up bridal style, and carried him to the window.

No need to take the fucking stairs. I would just get lost anyway.

I pulled the blond close as I jumped. Time seemed to slow down.

I landed roughly on my back, not that I gave a damn. Just when I was trying to get Sanji to wake up, the building collapsed. The screaming stopped.

I was worried.

Terribly worried.

Ya, Sanji and I made it out, but I had no idea if my other friends got out.

Of course, Luffy had Ace with him, and Ace would get him out safely.

Nami, Chopper, and Usopp would have run for the hills the moment the earthquake started.

Robin would have common sense, so she would be safe.

Brook and Franky hadn't gone to school today.

I took a deep breath and let it out. There was nothing to worry about. All of them would be safe.

I wasn't for sure if I should have waited for someone to help me. I didn't have a fucking clue were the hospital was, because Sanji and I never needed to go. But those damn people were taking there shitty time so they wouldn't be here for a while.

I heard a groan come from Sanji, like he was in pain. That was enough to make me start running, and hopefully find a hospital.

_Days Later_

The doctors had released Sanji. Said he only had a broken rib and luckily for him, that only his wrist was sprained.

In our apartment, I silently watched Sanji as he looked over his bandage hand. I knew what he was feeling about. He was sad. He had damaged his tool.

He damaged his cooking ability.

Sure it would heal, but healing takes time, so Sanji wouldn't be cooking for a while.

That's what a cook always fears.

I took his good hand in mind and intertwined our fingers; I hated it when the cook got sad.

I could feel him gently putting his weight on me. I wrapped my other arm around his slim figure.

"Zoro…" His voice was full of sorrow. It made my heart break, "Why did this happen..."

I had no idea how to answer him. I didn't know why it happened. I never knew why.

"Come on Sanji..." I said softly, pulling him to his feet.

I planned on making him happy. I wanted to see that smile again.

I pulled the door open. My eyes widened.

Our little view of the sea turned into a nightmare. I could see the wave.

It grew bigger and bigger, towering over us.

A tsunami.

I ran. I ran while still holding his hand.

We had to reach higher ground. We had tried to out run a tsunami before. It worked the first, so it should work the second.

But I could feel the cook's hand leave my grasp. I turned around.

The water had gotten closer than I thought. It had hit the ground and was moving towards us at a dangerous speed. It was threating to pull Sanji away.

My feet left the ground as I was dragged in trying my best to keep hold of Sanji.

I looked at him. I saw his mouth move, no words came out though.

I knew what he said. I love you.

The current ripped us apart as I plunged into darkness.

I woke up with a start, hoping this was a nightmare.

I looked around. I was in a hospital that apparently wasn't damaged. But I was in the lobby, wrapped tight in blankets. The place was over crowded with people, looking at lists of survivors, missing, and dead.

My heart almost stopped.

Sanji!

I got up as fast as I could, untangling the blankets. I couldn't just go running off trying to find him. So I was going to go over the list.

I started on the survivor list. I saw Franky, Brook, Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin.

But no Sanji.

My heart dropped.

I looked on the dead list. Only Ace's name was familiar. I was sorry for Luffy.

I checked the last list. Missing.

And sure enough, Sanji's name was on it.

He was missing.

I couldn't believe.

He could be in pain and no one knows where he is.

Tears threatened to spill over.

I didn't care if I got lost. I was going to find Sanji, whatever it takes!

GIVE ONE MORE MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR JAPAN.

ARIGATO!

Thanks for reading!  
>Review please!<p>

-Soul Spirit-


End file.
